Missing You
by ahrinssi
Summary: Selama bertengkar, Sungmin meninggalkan rumah. Tetapi aku tidak pernah mengejarnya, karena jika kutunggu beberapa saat, dia pasti akan selalu kembali ke rumah. Apa yang terjadi lagi sekarang setelah Sungmin pergi dan meninggalkan secarik memo…? / KyuMin Story / GS/


PETUNJUK WAJIB BAGI READER(s) :

-Tanda ('_') merupakan **pembicaraan di dalam hati dari sisi Kyuhyun**

-Tulisan bergaris miring merupakan** flashback**.

MAIN CAST :

CHO KYUHYUN (B)

LEE SUNGMIN (G)

GENRE :

Romance (oneshot)

o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o

_**-MISSING YOU-**_

_Selama bertengkar, Sungmin meninggalkan rumah. Tetapi aku tidak pernah mengejarnya, karena jika kutunggu beberapa saat, dia pasti akan selalu kembali ke rumah. Apa yang terjadi lagi sekarang setelah Sungmin pergi dan meninggalkan secarik memo…?_

o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o

**Cklekk**

"Aku pulang.."

"Sungmin..aku beli takoyaki loh".

**Singg..hening**

Tidak ada sautan dan derap langkah kecil dari Sungmin seperti biasanya.

'Gelap...Apa Sungmin sudah tidur?'

**Trekkk**(menyalakan lampu)

Lampu menyala dengan terang, sedikit menyilaukan mata Kyuhyun yang masih terheran karena Sungmin ternyata tidak ada diruang tengah, tempat biasanya mereka tidur.

Mata minus Kyuhyun membulat sempurna ketika melihat secarik kertas note berwarna pink yang biasa dipakai Sungmin untuk menulis pesan kecil untuknya, tertempel diatas meja kecil ditengah ruangan dengan tulisan tangan mungil Sungmin diatasnya.

_**Maafkan aku ya Kyuhyunnie~ T T**_

_**-Sungmin**_

o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o

"Hoaammm".

Sudah sebulan lebih Sungmin menghilang dan tidak menghubungi Kyuhyun. Pesan terakhirnya hanya singkat dan tidak berisikan petunjuk apapun ia pergi kemana.

"Kyuhyun-ah!".

Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan santai menuju gerbang keluar kampus dan sesekali menguap menghentikkan langkahnya ketika ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Eh. Changmin-ah!".

"Gimana, Sungmin sudah pulang ketempatmu?".

Kyuhyun meringis pelan ketika teman seperjuangannya itu menanyakan tentang kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba menghilang sebulan ini. "Dia..belum pulang juga".

"Ehh? Benarkah? Tumben kali ini Sungmin kaburnya lama".

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa terkekeh, dia tau kalau Changmin sebenarnya sedang meledek Sungmin yang senang sekali kabur kalau sedang marah kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kok kamu malah ketawa Kyu? Kau itu dingin sekali sih. Ku kira kau akan sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin".

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya tertawa pelan sembari menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Kami sudah tinggal bersama selama 2 tahun. Jadi yang namanya khawatir-khawatir seperti orang baru jadian itu sudah tidak ada lagi".

Ya...Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah tinggal bersama selama 2 tahun. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin merupakan mahasiswa di universitas Kyunghee. Kyuhyun sudah memasuki kuliah semester 5 sedangkan Sungmin masih berada di semseter 3.

"Kasihan sekali Sungmin~ Kyu, jangan-jangan Sungmin menunggumu menjemputnya, seperti biasalah dia kan suka begitu".

"Hahaha. Tidak juga kok". Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit membela Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan pembelaannya itu. "Nampaknya kali ini Sungmin serius. Mungkin ini yang namanya lelah dengan cinta?". Sambung Kyuhyun.

Changmin hanya bisa tertawa mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Temannya yang satu itu memang tidak romantis sama sekali, malah terkesan dingin dan acuh.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, aku masih ada kerja part time. Sampai jumpa". Pamit Kyuhyun cepat karena ingin menghindar pertanyaan selanjutnnya yang akan keluar dari bibir Changmin.

"Eh? Baiklah. Yang semangat ya! Nanti akan aku kenalkan kau dengan teman-teman perempuanku". Teriak Changmin dan Kyuhyun hanya melambaikan satu tangannya tanpa menoleh.

'Semangat?'.

'Aku sama sekali tidak down. Malah sebaliknya'

'Aku..merasa lega'.

o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o

"_Aku pulang.."._

"_Huh..capeknya~"._

'_**Sudah tidak mungkin! Hubungan kita tidak diizinkan...kamu mau kemana Youn Ha?'**_

_**Jreng...jrenggg..**_

'_**Jadi begitu? Aku tida**__**k**__** menyangka kalau akhirnya kita akan menjaling hubungan rahasia begini!'**_

"_Me..menyedihkan..sungguh menyedihkannnnn..huaaa". Teriak Sungmin dengan kencang tanpa menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang terheran diambang pintu melihatnya berteriak sambil menangis dan menggigit bantal._

"_Akhirnya perasaannya tersampaikan! Sebenarnya mantan kekasih kaka dari sang ibu yang menyebalkan itu teman sepupunya yang kabur dari kejaran penagih hutang. Omona~~ kenapa dia harus bernasib seperti itu. Hiks"._

_Sungmin masih saja fokus pada layar televisi didepannya dan menggumam sendiri seperti komentator pertandingan sepak bola, tapi yang ini versi dramatisirnya._

_Kyuhyun mendelik aneh menatap kekasihnya yang menangis berlebihan seperti orang yang tidak mendapat gaji setelah bekerja puluhan tahun. "Sungmin-ah aku pulang!". Kyuhyun mengeraskan suaranya agar Sungmin tersadar kalau dirinya sudah menunggunya diambang pintu untuk mendapat sambutan hangat dari kekasihnya itu._

"_Eung? Kyuhyunnie~ kau sudah pulang". Sungmin buru-buru menghapus air matanya dan berlari kecil kearah pintu._

"_Aku beli takoyaki. Kau mau tidak?"._

_Sungmin mengembangkan senyumnya dan mengaggukkan kepalanya cepat. "Mauu. Gomawo Kyuhyunnie~~". Sungmin memeluk lengan Kyuhyun erat. "Aku suka Kyuhyunnie dan takoyakinya juga!". Lalu Sungmin menariknya ke meja kecil ditengah ruangan._

_Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil yang dapur, ruang tv, dan tempat tidur berada dalam satu ruangan. Sebenarnya apartemen itu adalah apartemen milik Kyuhyun, namun semenjak Sungmin menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun, gadis periang itu memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Kyuhyun karena ia tak mau berpisah dengan Kyuhyun sedetik pun. Dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak masalah dengan itu, apartemennya jauh lebih terlihat rapi dan bersih ketika Sungmin tinggal disana. Walaupun mereka tinggal bersama, Kyuhyun tidak berani untuk berbuat macam-macam selain pelukan dan ciuman hangat yang biasa mereka lakukan. Kyuhyun menjaga Sungmin walaupun Kyuhyun lebih terlihat tidak peduli dengan kekasihnya itu. Karena itulah cara Kyuhyun.._

**Shingggg****…**

'Rasanya tenang kalau tidak ada Sungmin'

'Aku..jadi damai'.

'Dari dulu aku ini memang orang yang suka dengan ketenangan. Namun, semenjak kedatangan Sungmin di kehidupanku. Rasanya…jadi terbiasa mendengar celotehan dan kebisingan yang dibuat olehnya. Walaupun sebenarnya aku menyukai tingkahnya yang dapat menghidupakan suasana. '

"Waa! Aku hampir telat ke tempat kerja!".

Kyuhyun menarik kasar tas kecil yang biasa ia pakai saat bekerja yang ada di atas rak.

**KRAKKK**

Karena tak hati-hati sebagian isi dari rak itu berhamburan karena ulahnya sendiri.

"Ah, sial!".

Terpaksa, dengan kecepatan ekstra Kyuhyun mengambil barang-barang –yang entah apa itu lalu menaruhnya sembarang kembali ke tempat asalnya yang membuatnya semakin semrawut tak beraturan.

"Eh? Inikan...". Kyuhyun menatap benda persegi panjang yang ada ditangannya dengan tatapan mengingat-ngingat.

"_Sungmin, kau nonton DVD drama ya?". Biasanya __ia hanya akan menonton drama yang hanya di tayangkan di tv. Tumben sekali. "Kau pinjam di rental?"._

"_Enggak. Aku beli DVD originalnya."._

_Aku yang tengah membolak-balikkan dan membaca tiap sudut dari box DVD yang ada ditanganku menoleh kaget kearah Sungmin. "Beli? O-ori-ginal?". Perasaanku mulai tak enak._

"_Iya, DVD Boys Before Flowers, total 4 set". Dengan santai ia menunjukkan tiga box DVD lainnya dengan cover yang sama dengan yang aku pegang sekarang. "4 set harganya 50.000 won"._

_GLEKK. Aku menelan air liur ku dengan susah payah. Uang sebanyak itu bahkan bisa setara dengan uang makan kami selama seminggu full. "Uang sebayak itu dapat dari mana?!". Sungmin saja selalu berpindah-pindah tempat kerja dengan berbagai alasan konyolnya. Apa ia mendapat uang dari langit yang tiba-tiba turun di hadapan wajahnya?_

"_Sungmin…uang untuk sewa yang waktu itu aku berikan padamu…sudah di bayar kan?"._

_Setelah aku mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu, Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Aku mulai merasa curiga dengannya kali ini. _

"_Su-sudah kok!"._

_Dengan refleks aku menjepit leher Sungmin di lenganku. Walaupun dia kekasihku, tapi sekarang sungguh sudah keterlaluan!_

"_Bohong! Kau pakai kan? Kau pasti pakai kan?". Aku mulai gemas, dan sedikit geram dengan kelakuan Sungmin._

"_Eegh…ma-maaf nanti aku ganti kok! Sebentar lagi uang bayaranku mungkin bakal ditransfer. Nanti pasti aku bayaarr. Leherku sakit~~~Lepaskan~~~"._

"_Apa maksudmu dengan "mungkin"? Oh iya, hari ini seharusnya kau kerja paruh waktu di supermarket kan? Lalu kenapa kau ada dirumah?"_

"_A-aku berhenti"._

"_APA? Be-berhenti? Gimana caranya kau mau bayar uang sewa! Kau itu mikir apa sih?"._

_Benar-benar tidak habis pikir! Bisa-bisanya dia menjanjikan akan membayar uang sewa tapi dia tidak punya pekerjaan!_

"_Habisnya aku sebal sama kepala supermarketnya! Muka mesum begitu! Hiks"._

"_Tidak usah pura-pura menangis!"._

_Semakin jengkel saja aku melihatnya. Ya…walaupun aku merasa geli juga dengan wajahnya sekarang._

"_Su-sudah cukup! Aku benci sama Kyuhyun yang gak mau ngerti perasaan aku!". Kata-katanya barusan sama persis dengan salah satu dialog drama yang ditontonnya tiga hari yang lalu. _

_Lebih baik aku pergi saja!". Dan yang ini adalah dialog dari drama yang kemarin ia tonton. Aku begitu menghafalnya. Karena aku selalu memperhatikannya ketika ia menonton drama. Entah mengapa, aku begitu asik dengan menonton dirinya, tidak untuk dramanya._

"_Yasudah, jangan pulang saja sekalian!"._

_BLAAMM_

_Aku tidak pernah merasa khawatir ketika dia pergi. Karena aku tau dia pasti akan kembali lagi dengan cepat. Aku mengetahui itu, karena aku telah mengenalnya dengan cukup dalam. Makannya aku tak pernah sedikitpun mencarinya ketika ia mencoba untuk lari. Hanya aku tempat ia akan kembali dan aku menyukai caranya itu. _

_Esok harinya, pagi-pagi sekali dengan wajah lusuh dan mata bengkak Sungmin berdiri di ambang pintu dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku baru saja terbangun dan sedang mengumpulkan nyawa ku yang berterbangan._

"_Hueee kenapa kau tidak datang menjemputku! Aku kan jadi tidur di sauna! Bukannya kau menyayangiku?"._

_Lihat..benarkan dengan ucapanku. Ia akan kembali dengan cara klasiknya itu._

_Soal uang sewa. Pada akhirnya, Sungmin tidak menerima gajinya, tentu saja begitu. Ia baru saja tiga hari bekerja dan sudah berhenti dengan tiba-tiba, tanpa pemberitahuan pula. Soal kepala supermarket yang ia katakana mesum, aku tau dia hanya mengada-ngada. Setauku, pemilik dari supermarket itu adalah seorang ibu paruh baya yang sudah ditinggal oleh suaminya sebelas tahun yang lalu. Memang dia pikir aku tidak tau._

_Dengan terpaksa akulah yang membayar uang sewa dari tabungan simpananku yang sudah ku kumpulkan bertahun-tahun. Ya walaupun masih bersisa, tapi tetap saja rasanya itu sesak dan tak rela. _

"_Asal kau tau saja ya, aku menabung uang untuk membeli laptop tau! Kau telah mengacaukan semua rencanaku"._

_Sungmin hanya mengangguk seperti anak kucing disampingku. "Kau paham kan?". _

"_Iya…kau sudah mengatakan itu tiga kali". Lagi-lagi mempoutkan bibirnya. Kebiasaannya._

'Uang sebanyak itu, akhirnya habis hanya dalam semalam. Luar biasa. Kalau ingat kejadian itu, sampai sekarang pun rasanya masih merasa kesal'.

Kyuhyun mendesis sembari menatap lekat DVD yang membuatnya melayang teringat dengan peristiwa yang sebenarnya ingin ia ikhlaskan namun rasanya sesulit membuka kaleng sarden tanpa alat.

"Hanya demi membeli benda gak jelas ini, akhirnya aku tidak bisa membeli laptop!".

Ya...Kyuhyun masih mendendam dengan benda ditangannya itu. Kalau bisa ingin dikutuk saja menjadi debu agar ia tak usah mengingat benda itu lagi.

"Dan dia malah meninggalkan benda beginian disini? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja dia bawa benda terkutuk ini bersamanya? Tidak ada saja ia masih bisa membuatku kesal!".

'Tapi hatiku sedikit ngilu. Melihat DVD ini aku juga akan mengingatnya. Aku tidak mungkin merindukannya kan?'.

'Kalau ada apa-apa, Sungmin itu orang yang suka kabur dari rumah sih. Tapi, biasanya kalau sudah merasa tenang dan dingin ia pasti akan kembali pulang. Tapi kali ini...sudah sebulan..'.

o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o

Siang ini Kyuhyun mendapat telpon mendadak dari Changmin. Selesai kelas terakhir ia diminta untuk bertemu dengan si kaki panjang itu ditaman belakang kampus. Entah untuk apa dan dengan tujuan apa.

Dari setengah jam yang lalu mereka hanya mengobrol tak tentu arah di bangku taman sambil menatap mahasiswa yang lalu lalang dihadapan mereka. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun juga tak mengerti kenapa ia mau saja menerima ajakan Changmin ini, padahal dua jam lagi ia harus kembali ke kedai untuk bekerja. Waktu dua jam kan lumayan untuk rebahan menghilangkan lelah.

"Kyu, setelah ku pikir, Sungmin itu manis juga ya". Tanpa disangka topik pembicaraan mengarah kesana. Sungmin.

"Apanya yang manis? Dia itu cuma ahli membuat aku cape".

"Mungkin dia ingin mengetes cintamu? ".

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Enggak deh, palingan dia cuma terpengaruh sama drama yang biasa dia tonton".

"Kenapa gak kau turutin saja apa maunya?". Lanjut Changmin.

"Hee? Yang benar saja..buang-buang waktu!".

Menuruti semua hal konyol yang Sungmin inginkan adalah salah satu kebodohan bagi Kyuhyun. Tidak akan mau Kyuhyun merelakan waktu sempitnya hanya untuk melakukan sederet tingkah drama yang Sungmin idamkan.

"Memang romantis sih kalau kau mau menuruti maunya Sungmin. Asalkan ketika pergi dari rumah dia tidak akan lupa kembali pulang".

Kyuhyun mendelik heran kearah Changmin. Tidak mengerti apa yang sebenernya ia bicarakan barusan. Seperti seorang tengah mengigau dari tidur.

"Well..lalu apa tujuan kau memanggilku? Kau telah membuat waktu istirahatku menghilang percuma".

"Tunggu saja dulu, sebentar lagi datang kok".

"Eh? Maksudnya?".

"Eh itu dia datang". Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang Changmin. Dan Kyuhyun pun merengutkan dahinya bingung.

Dari kejauhan seorang gadis mungil dengan potongan rambut pendek diatas bahu tengan berlari kearah mereka. Dan sepertinya ia telah berlari jauh sekali. Wajahnya berkeringat.

"Ma-maaf aku telat". Gadis berambut pendek itu membungkukkan badannya dihadapan kedua namja yang tengah mengobrol santai barusan.

'Ini..siapa?'

"Ha ha ha gwenchana..kau tak perlu berlari dan terburu-buru seperti itu kok. Kami juga baru saja tiba disini".

Kyuhyun menatap tajam ucapan Changmin barusan. Baru saja tiba katanya? Jadi dari tadi mengobrol tak tentu arah itu hanya mimpi? Keterlaluan!

"Kyu, kenalkan ini Ryeowook. Dia satu kelas denganku". Changmin menyikut lengan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri mematung dengan tatapan mematikan kearahnya. "Anaknya manis kan?". Bisik Changmin pelan.

"A-annyeong-haseyo! Kim Ryeowook imnida". Ujar Ryeowook dengan wajah yang kentara sekali memerah. Mungkin hawa musim panas membuat wajahnya jadi seperti itu.

"Oh..ya..salam kenal". Balas Kyuhyun tak berniat.

"I..iya salam kenal juga..".

**SINGG~~HENING**

Changmin yang mulai tak sabar menarik Kyuhyun lalu berbisik didepan telinga Kyuhyun kuat-kuat.

"YA! KAU AJAK DIA NGOMONG DONG!".

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?". Jawab Kyuhyun dengan berbisik juga.

Ryeowook yang merasa tak enak buru-buru berpamitan. Suasanannya sepertinya tidak kondusif untuk melanjutkan ngobrol atau semacamnya, pikir Ryeowook.

"Ma-maaf, aku harus buru-buru. Sampai ketemu lagi ya. Aku permisi". Dengan langkah seribu Ryeowook berlari menjauh dari mereka berdua.

"Ya! Ryeowook! Tungguuuu". Changmin mencoba berteriak untuk menghentikan gadis itu.. Namun sayang langkah gadis itu begitu cepat dan menghilang. "Yah...dia pergi deh".

"Lalu, buat apa dia datang kemari?". Tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Dia itu tertarik denganmu bodoh!".

"Hah?".

"Padahal tadi aku mau coba menjodohkan kau dengan Ryeowook. Tapi responmu kenapa datar begitu sih? Payah!".

"Gak usah. Kau hanya akan membuang waktuku".

"Ah, kau ini orangnya beneran gak romantis sama sekali ya. Kenapa sih Sungmin yang manis begitu sampai bisa tertarik dengan namja macam begini. Mengecewakan".

Kyuhyun mendelikkan bahunya. Merasa heran juga kenapa Sungmin begitu tergila-gila dengannya. Padahal ia bersikap acuh dan terkadang malah tak peduli dengan Sungmin sama sekali.

"Entahlah, aku ga begitu ingat, katanya aku godain dia waktu dia lagi bengong sendirian".

'Yang benar saja, ketika aku sudah terbebas dari Sungmin sekarang. Mana mau aku dibuat susah dan pusing lagi sama yeoja lainnya. Tidak, terima kasih'.

"_Makannya Kyu, kau itu harus belajar dari drama itu. Kalau cinta harusnya lebih romantis dong!"._

"_Cinta? Sama siapa?". Setiap sepulang kerja paruh waktu aku harus berhadapan dengan cerita Sungmin tentang drama yang ia tonton tadi sore. Selalu begitu. Padahal aku lelah ingin tidur saja rasanya. Tapi..sampai tengah malam pun kadang aku masih saja menanggapi makhluk bernama Sungmin ini. Aku sampai melupakan rasa kantukku sendiri mendengar ceritanya. Padahal aku terkadang tak mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan._

"_Sama aku lah!". Ujar Sungmin sedikit memaksa. Konyol sekali wajahnya. Pipinya benar-benar akan kugigit nanti._

"_Ha ha ha, dasar bodoh"._

_DUGG_

_Teganya..ia malah memukul kepalaku dengan bantal. Keras pula._

"_Karena kau tidak romantis sama sekali, aku buat ini! Lihat"._

_Sungmin menengadahkan secarik kertas yang ada ditangannya kehadapanku. Aku membaca tulisan besar yang ada di barisan atas kertas itu dengan perasaan geli bercampur jijik._

"_Lima pasal aturan dasar dalam drama? Apaan tuh?"._

"_Ini menu latihan khusus untukmu Cho Kyuhyun agar kau bisa bersikap romantis". Ucap Sungmin lalu menaruh secarik kertas laknat itu ditanganku. "Kau harus mempelajarinya!"._

"_He__e__e, ini kan cuma tuntutan priadimu saja. Dan gak ada hubungannya sama isi drama". Jika aku tak bisa menahan rasa mualku melihat isi pasal yang ditulis olehnya ini, mungkin aku sudah memuntahkan seluruh isi makan malamku sekarang juga._

"_Isinya juga hanya sampai empat, mana yang kelima nya?"._

"_Cerewettt, sisanya nanti lagi ku pikirkan". Sungmin menarik kembali kertasnya lalu mengambil spidol nya. Sepertinya ia bersiap untuk menulis pasal kelima yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak aku tunggu._

"_Palingan kau kehabisan ide". Melihat gelagatnya sih seperti itu. Lihat saja isi pasalnya..._

_1\. Kalau kekasihnya lari, maka harus dikejar_

_2\. Kalau kekasihnya pergi kabur, maka harus dijemput_

_3\. Kalau kekasihnya sedang menangis, maka harus dipeluk dengan lembut_

_4\. Jangan sembarangan buang DVD milik kekasihnya_

_Semuanya seperti sudah sesuai dengan keinginannya. Apalagi yang dia mau?_

"_Lagian. Kalau pada akhirnya bakal segera pulang ke rumah, buat apa kau pakai acara kabur segala?". Aku heran dengannya. Sedari dulu pertanyaan ini selalu ingin aku tanyakan._

"_Habisnya..rumah tempat aku pulang hanya di sini. Ini tempatku satu-satunya"._

_Aku melirik ke arah Sungmin, suaranya menjadi lirih seperti itu. Sepertinya ia akan menangis. Walaupun bodoh dan kadang menjengkelkan, dia itu seorang gadis yang polos dan jujur. Makannya aku tak pernah melarangnya untuk melakukan apapun, walau aku kadang kesal sendiri, tapi selalu saja aku dapat mengingat perbuatan baiknya kepadaku dan berhasil meredam amarahku. Entah itu saat aku sakit, dia merawatku dengan telaten, atau saat aku terpuruk, ia akan memasak berbagai macam makanan kesukaanku dan saat aku lelah ia akan menghiburku dengan caranya sendiri. Tanpa dibuat-buat, dan aku bisa merasakan ketulusannya._

_Aku mendekat kearahnya, dan mencoba perlahan merengkuh tubuh mungilnya. Kami sama-sama terduduk. Dengan pelan aku membalikkan badannya dan memeluknya lembut. Tanpa kusadari, aku telah melakukan pasalnya yang ke-empat. _

_Dan kali ini tidak biasanya Sungmin diam dengan tenang untuk beberapa saat dipelukanku._

'Itulah terakhir kalinya aku memeluknya dengan hangat, tenang dan berdegup. Ya...jantungku berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aku yakin Sungmin merasakannya'.

'Sungmin pergi menghilang sudah satu bulan lamanya. Apakah Sungmin mungkin sudah menemukan...tempat pulangnya yang lain?'.

o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o

Siang ini dengan badan yang masih terasa lelah dan wajah letih Kyuhyun menghadiri kuliah dengan terhuyung-huyung. Malas rasanya. Tapi, walau se-lelah apapun, Kyuhyun akan tetap menghadiri seluruh kelas dengan rajin, karena ia merasa sudah susah payah membiayai sendiri kuliahnya yang cukup mahal itu.

"Ah, Kyuhyun-ssi, selamat siang!".

Tak sengaja Kyuhyun berpapasan dengan gadis yang kemarin bertingkah aneh itu. Wajahnya masih saja memerah. Mengherankan.

"Ke-kemarin maaf ya, aku meninggalkan kaliah tiba-tiba".

"Tidak masalah". Jawab Kyuhyun masih cuek. Karena dia bingung harus bersikap seperti apa.

"Euh..sekarang ada kelas Heechul Songsaenim kan? Ma-mau kekelas bersama? A-aku juga mengambil kelas itu". Ryeowook terlihat gugup sekali. Namun sepertinya Kyuhyun tak mengetahui itu karena dia sama sekali tak memperhatikan gadis didepannya ini.

"Baiklah". Lagi-lagi jawaban singkat.

Selama perjalanan menuju kelas, Ryeowook lah yang bersikap aktif diantara mereka. Walaupun ia terlihat sekali gugup, tapi tak menyerah untuk menciptakan suasana yang 'melt' diantara keduanya.

"Kau kerja paruh waktu di dapur sebuah kedai? Berarti kau bsia memasak dong?",

"Ya..masakan kedai biasa".

"Tapi tetap saja hebat. Pasti pacarmu selalu kau masakkan ya?". Puji Ryeowook. Wajahnya tiba-tiba membeku.

"Engga...justru aku yang selalu dimasakkan olehnya. Well...aku dan dia sudah berakhir".

Ryeowook tampak kaget dengan ucapan Kyuhyun barusan. "Oh? Maaf..tapi..kenapa kau pisah dengan pacarmu? Kau sepertinya mempunyai perasaan yang dalam terhadapnya".

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Lagi-lagi membahas Sungmin. Sepertinya ada atau tidak adanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun selalu dihantui olehnya.

"Entahlah..aku juga gak tau. Tiba-tiba saja dia pergi menghilang. Begitulah ceritanya".

'Hari dimana Sungmin menghilang. Kami bertengkar karena suatu hal yang konyol dan bodoh'.

"_Ada apa Kyu?"._

"_DVD balap motor yang kupinjam dari seniorku, kenapa ditengah-tengah berubah jadi romantis begini?". _

"_A...i-itu..."._

"_Aku harus gimana? Besok ini harus ku kembalikan! Jangan sembarangan menimpa film di kaset DVD orang dong!". _

"_Ma-maaf ya Kyuhyun"._

"_Sudahlah! Aku mau kerja partime dulu!". Aku bergegas mengambil tas dan sepatuku dengan kasar. Dan menutup pintu dengan kasar pula. "Dasar kau ini suka sekali menyusahkanku!". Teriakku didepan pintu, dan aku yakin suaraku dapat terdengar hingga ke dalam rumah._

"Aku sadar kalau aku sudah bicara kelewatan".

"Aku berniat membelikannya takoyaki setelah pulang kerja, sebagai rasa bersalahku dan tebusan maafku".

"Aku tak menyangka kalau dia bakal pergi menghilang. Hal itu sama sekali tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku".

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun dengan iba. " Apa kau merasa kesepian setelah Sungmin pergi?".

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. "Tidak juga. Hanya saja perubahannya aku jadi tidak makan takoyaki lagi". Matanya menerawang kearah langit, seperti sedang mencari sosok Sungmin disana.

"K-kyuhyun...kamu mau gak nonton film dengan ku besok?". Tiba-tiba Ryeowook berucap. Kyuhyun sedikit kaget menanggapi ajakan gadis itu.

"Maaf...aku.."

"Ya! Kyuhyun-ah! Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-kemana!". Changmin datang menyelamatkan situasi. Kyuhyun sedikit lega dengan kedatangan makhluk antah berantah itu.

"Eh? Ryeowook?".

"Su-sudah dulu ya aku akan ke kelas duluan. Pertimbangkan ajakanku tadi ya Kyuhyun-ssi. Sampai jumpa". Dan Ryeowook pun melesat pergi. Sepertinya keahliannya itu memang berlari cepat. Tak lama dari berpamitan gadis itu sudah menghilang diantara kerumunan mahasiwa.

Changmin yang berada dihadapan Kyuhyun memasang wajah seperti menggodanya karena tengah berduaan dengan Ryeowook barusan.

"Apaan sih?". Kyuhyun jengkel sendiri dengan wajah Changmin yang sepertinya ingin didaratkan sebuah tamparan atau tinju ala muhammad ali.

"Hehehe. Tidak..aku bingung, baiknya kuberi tau kau atau tidak ya?".

"Tentang apa?! Gak usah sok misterius gitu". Lama-lama geram juga melihat tingkah Changmin kali ini.

"Begini...ini tentang Sungmin. Hari ini aku melihatnya, Kyu! Memang sih aku cuma lihat sekilas, tapi rasanya aku gak akan mungkin salah! Itu memang Sungmin sungguhan".

"Oh? Hanya begitu saja?".

Changmin heran dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang tidak bereaksi apapun.

"Kau tidak mau aku ceritakan detailnya?".

"Aku ada kelas Hee Songsaenim. Sampai jumpa". Kyuhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan Changmin barusan. Ia meninggalkan sahabatnya itu begitu saja dengan wajah yang terheran-heran.

'Jadi..masih ada di kota ini? Kalau memang benar begitu...apa itu bisa merubah situasi?'

o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o

"Lumayan menarik ya filmnya...". Ryeowook mencoba berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan. Setelah keluar dari bioskop, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berbicara sepatah katapun dengan Ryeowook.

"Iya...menarik".

Sebenarnya hari ini Kyuhyun ingin menolak saja pergi nonton dengan Ryeowook. Selain ia lelah karena semalaman kerja, hari ini juga ia berniat untuk tidur seharian agar sore harinya dapat kembali segar untuk bekerja. Tapi...Kyuhyun sedikit tidak tega dengan gadis itu, bahkan wajahnya penuh harap sekali kemarin saat ia mengajak Kyuhyun menonton.

"Aku suka sekali film action yang berdarah-darah seperti itu, apalagi saat adeg...".

"Sungmin?"

Ryeowook kaget dengan ucapan lirih Kyuhyun barusan. Ia melirik kearah Kyuhyun takut-takut, pria itu tengah menatap lurus kearah depan sambil wajahnya menegang kaget.

"Su-Sungmin!"

Ryeowook mencoba mengikuti arah mata Kyuhyun. Seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang sebahu tengah membelakangi mereka. Ia sudah dapat menebak kalau gadis itulah yang bernama Sungmin. Mantan kekasih Kyuhyun.

**Drapp...drapp..drapp**

Tanpa mempedulikan Ryeowook yang masih berada bersamanya, Kyuhyun berlari mengejar sosok yang ia yakini kalau itu Sungmin nya. Rambut sebahu berbalut topi rajutan kekanakan sudah pastilah itu Sungmin nya. Tidak mungkin salah.

"Sungmin! Tunggu!".

Tapi teriakan Kyuhyun seperti tidak didengar oleh gadis itu. Atau dia memang sudah tuli? Padahal orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya mulai menatap aneh ke arah Kyuhyun karena teriakan keras dan wajah tegangnya. Belum lagi langkahnya yang sempat menabrak beberapa pejalan kaki yang lalu lalang.

**Drapp…drapp..drapp**

Kyuhyun terus mengejar Sungmin yang sekarang mulai menghilang di belokkan tepat di samping toko roti. Kyuhyun pun mempercepat langkahnya agar tak kehilangan jejak Sungmin,

"Hah..hah..Sung-sungmin…". Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti ketika melihat Sungmin tengah berjongkok tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, mengulurkan sebuah kotak susu ke arah seekor kucing kurus yang tengah berada di dalam pot depan rumah.

"Hei..ayo minumlah..kenapa kau kurus sekali".

"Su-sungmin..".

Gadis itu menoleh ketika Kyuhyun berucap pelan memanggil namanya. Sungmin pun sedikit terkejut melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya dengan deru nafas yang memburu.

"Kyu..kyuhyunnie?".

"Lee Sungmin…". Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mengucapkan nama gadis dihadapannya itu. Memastikan kalau ia adalah Lee Sungmin, kekasihnya yang pergi sebulan lamanya. Namun..Sungmin membuang mukanya tiba-tiba, membuat Kyuhyun heran karena kali ini Sungmin agak berbeda, tak mau lagi menatap matanya lebih lama.

"Ah, Sungmin. Kau sudah pulang rupanya? Kau sudah beli susunya belum?". Suara seorang lelaki muda yang tengah berada di dalam halaman rumah itu membuyarkan keheningan diantara Kyuhun dan Sungmin. Sepertinya ia tak menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun karena terhalang oleh tiang listrik yang tepat menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun. "Cepatlah masuk, drama yang kau tunggu hampir mulai".

"N-ne..".

Dan Sungmin pun berlari kecil memasuki rumah itu, tak menoleh sekali lagi ke arah Kyuhyun, bahkan sedikit melirik pun tidak.

'Ternyata sudah ada ya, tempat baginya untuk pulang'

o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o

**Drub..drubb..drub**

Kyuhyun dengan ganas membanting tumpukkan DVD drama yang ditinggalkan Sungmin ke dalam kardus yang mulai penuh terisi oleh barang-barang Sungmin yang lainnya. Entah sengaja ditinggalkan atau benar-benar tertinggal.

"Keterlaluan! Dia mengumpulkan barang-barang aneh semua. Lihat saja akan ku buang semuanya".

Kyuhyun menarik sebuah boneka kelinci berdebu yang terselip diantara lemari pakaian dan rak serbagunanya. 'Padahal dulu dia mau banget boneka ini'.

"_Kyu~ boneka ini lucu sekali! Belikan ya~~ kumohon~~~~"._

'Setelah dibeli malah ditaruh sembarangan'

"_Sungmin! Lihat, si bunny jadi berdebu begini. Dua minggu yang lalu kau merengek ingin membelinya, sekarang malah kau terlantarkan begini!"._

"_Memang itu benda apa?"._

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lalu memasukkan boneka kelinci itu dengan pelan kedalam kardus, tak sekasar sebelumnya.

Kali ini dia menemukkan kotak kecil tempat aroma terapi yang sudah hilang wanginya di antara tumpukkan buku-buku kuliahnya.

"Dia hanya menggunakannya sekali. Lalu menyelipkannya disini. Dasar, pemborosan!".

Kyuhyun tak sadar, semakin ia mengumpulkan barang-barang Sungmin, semakin ingatannya melayang dan terlempar kembali ke masa lalu. Masa dimana Sungmin masih berada disampingnya dan selalu terlihat olehnya sepanjang waktu.

Tak kurang dari satu jam Kyuhyun berhasil merapikan kamar sewa kecilnya dari barang-barang Sungmin. Ada dua kardus penuh berisi barang-barang Sungmin yang ditaruhnya di depan pintu masuk. Sengaja ia taruh disana, karena besok pagi dia berencana membuangnya. Walaupun masih sedikit ragu untuk melakukannya.

"Hah~ capeknya!".

**Brugg**

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang lelah keatas kasur lipatnya lalu menatap langit-langit kamar yang sudah memudar warnanya.

'Kalau tidur sendirian, kasur nya jadi terasa luas. Nyaman sekali'.

_Grook..Groookk.._

"_Aah! Berisik sekali sih!"._

_Dukkk.._

"_Aduh! Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau memukulku dengan bantal! Aku sudah mimpi tau!"._

"_Kau tidur nya jangan mendengkur begitu dong! Berisikkk"._

"_Apa kau bilang? Mendengkur? Gak sopan banget sih! Aku mau pergi saja!"._

"_Iya..iya sana pergi deh"._

"_Hueeee kau pasti berfikir aku pasti akan segera kembali kan? Aku gak mau tau, kalau nanti aku beneran pergi, jangan harap aku mau kembali!"._

'Aku memang berfikir begitu…berapa kali pun Sungmin pergi..berapa bulan pun dia menghilang, didalam kepalaku, Sungmin pasti akan pulang ke rumah ini…ke sisiku'

Kyuhyun mengganti posisi berbaringnya menjadi menyamping, mencoba melupakan bayang-bayang Sungmin yang berputar diatas langit kamarnya.

**Srekkk**

"Eh?".

Kyuhyun merasakan ada sebuah kertas yang terselip dibawah kasur lipatnya. Ia menarik kertas itu dan tertawa kecil manakala ternyata itu adalah kertas pasal-pasal konyol yang dibuat Sungmin.

"Eoh? Dia sudah buat pasal yang kelima. Ha ha ha aku sama sekali tak mengingat hal konyol ini".

Kyuhyun meremas kertas itu dan membuatnya seperti bola kecil lalu melemparnya kearah tempat sampah yang tak jauh dari kasurnya.

'Kalau dipikir, aku ini baru sekali mengabulkan keinginannya. Itu pun karena aku tak sadar telah melakukannya'

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya lalu melangkah terburu-buru menuju pintu depan.

'Tidak masalah walau terlambat atau ditolak. Aku hanya ingin…sekali lagi bisa…bertemu dengan Sungmin…".

**Trekkk**

Kyuhyun membuka kenop pintu dengan cepat. Ia ingin bertemu Sungmin sekarang juga. Entah mengapa hatinya ingin melakukan hal itu. Sekali saja dapat melihat wajahnya, lalu mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan semestinya. Mungkin hal itu akan membuatnya terlepas dari bayang-bayang Sungmin yang selama ini selalu menghantuinya.

"EH? Su-sungmin?".

Gadis itu tengah duduk memeluk lututnya di tangga depan rumah Kyuhyun. Sepertinya ia habis menangis, jejak air matanya mengering disudut mata kecilnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Badan Sungmin bergetar. Wajahnya memerah menahan tangisannya yang sepertinya akan keluar lagi.

Ia pun memalingkan wajah dari Kyuhyun dan menutupinya dengan kedua tangannya. "Ma-ma-maafkan aku Kyuhyunnieee..hueeee".

Sungmin berlari menuruni tangga meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih heran dengan tingkahnya. Buru-buru Kyuhyun menutup pintu rumahnya dan berlari menyusul Sungmin.

"YA! Sungmin! Tunggu! Jangan lari! Berhentiii".

"Tidak akan! Hueeeee".

"Kau kenapa berlari?!".

"Karena kau mengejarku!".

"Kan kau sendiri yang pernah bilang supaya mengejar ketika kau lari! Berhenti ku bilang!".

"Enggakk!".

"Berhenti bodohh!".

"Aku tidak bodoh, Kyu!".

"Yasudah berhenti saja!".

"Maaf, jangan marah! Aku akan bertobat kok!".

"Ya! Aku gak ngerti maksudmu apa!".

Sungmin terus berlari menghindar dari Kyuhyun, langkahnya sedikit oleng lantaran sepatu hak tinggi yang ia gunakan mempersulit kecepatan berlarinya.

"Aku ini…menyayangimu Sungmin! Aku mencintaimu asal kau tau!".

Sungmin berhenti berlari ketika Kyuhyun berteriak seperti itu. Ia tertegun dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun barusan. Karena..untuk pertama kalinya ia berkata demikian dengan lantang seperti itu.

"Kalau tidak ada kau..rasanya membosankan..".

Kyuhyun melangkah pelan mendekat kearah Sungmin yang mematung tak berani menoleh kearahnya.

Kyuhyun menggenggam lengan Sungmin agar ia berbalik menatapnya. "Ayo kita pulang".

Kedua mata Sungmin berkaca-kaca menatap Kyuhyun dihadapannya. "Bo-boleh pulang?".

"Iya".

"Serius?".

"Iya".

"Aku..aku boleh pulang…ke..rumahmu?".

"Iya".

Air mata Sungmin kembali jatuh berderai. Ia pun tersenyum lalu refleks memeluk leher Kyuhyun dengan erat. "Kyuhyunnieee. Huaaaaa".

Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Sungmin lebih erat. Malam itu kehangatan tubuh Sungmin kembali Kyuhyun rasakan. Rasanya sama seperti terakhir kali ia memeluk Sungmin. Tak ada yang berubah. Bahkan nada detak jantungnya pun seirama dengan suara detakan terakhir kali ketika memeluk Sungmin dulu.

"Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar minta maaf Kyu~".

"Tidak apa, asalkan kau pulang".

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi".

"Sudah ku bilang tak apa".

"Maaf Kyu, aku gak akan pernah lagi memakai uang simpananmu untuk pergi wisata".

EH?

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Sungmin lalu menatapnya kaget bercampur kurang mengerti.

"Wisata?".

"Iya, ke tempat syuting Boys Before Flowers. Aku yakin kau pasti marah, jadi aku kerja supaya aku bisa mengembalikan uangmu". Sungmin menatap takut-takut kearah Kyuhyun. "Tapi..karena aku kangen sekali denganmu, jadi tadi aku berhenti kerja deh".

Kyuhyun kembali geram dengan pengakuan Sungmin barusan. "Yang benar saja?! Jadi…selama ini kau mengambil uang tabunganku diam-diam?!". Sungmin hanya meringis dibawah tekanan Kyuhyun yang mulai kesal. "Kembalikan! Kembalikan uangku sekarang juga!".

"Tadi kau bilang tidak apa-apa kan?".

"Bu-kan-i-tu-mak-sud-ku-Lee-Sung-min!". Ucap Kyuhyun menekan seluruh kata-katanya dengan amarah yang tertahan hampir meledak.

'Dia itu benar-benar orang yang merepotkan dan suka seenaknya. Tapi walaupun begitu, entah kenapa. Dia itu sosok yang sangat berarti buatku'

"Kamu jangan pernah tulis surat lagi yang bisa buat orang salah mengartikan. Paham?". Kyuhyun menarik kedua pipi Sungmin dengan gemas, berniat melampiaskan amarahnya. "Dan jangan lagi mengambil uang tabunganku seenaknya!".

"Saaakittt Kyu~~ aku paham, ok, ok lepaskan!".

"Geum jandi..jangan pernah meninggalkan ku lagi apapun yang terjadi. Berjanjilah padaku kali ini".

"Baiklah. Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan mu Jun Pyo".

Sungmin nampak serius menonton drama yang menjadi favoritnya itu sembari mengunyah takoyaki kesukaannya. Kyuhyun tak jadi membuang semua barang Sungmin itu, karena pemiliknya sudah kembali tanpa di duga.

"Ah..aku haus". Sungmin mempause drama nya lalu berdiri untuk mengambil air, namun matanya tak sengaja tertuju pada kertas yang ada di atas kasur lipat milik Kyuhyun. Sungmin memungut kertas itu lalu tersenyum lebar. "Wahh lima aturan dasar dalam drama yang dulu ku buat. Kau menyimpannya?".

"Maksudnya janji yang ada di pasal kelima itu apa sih?".

Sungmin mendengus kesal. "Jahat! Jadi kau tak ingat?".

Kyuhyun mendelikkan bahunya tak peduli. Ia kembali mengunyah takoyaki yang sudah lama tak ia makan semenjak Sungmin pergi.

"Eh, Kyu..kau masih ingat gak pertama kali kita bertemu?".

Kyuhyun mencoba mengingatnya. Namun, otaknya tak dapat menemukan memori itu.

"Maaf, aku lupa". Jawabnya jujur.

"Tuh kan sudah ku duga. Habisnya waktu itu kau mabuk sih. Tapi sudahlah, kau sudah menepati semua janji yang kau lupakan kok, dramatik banget kan".

"Heum?". Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin heran tak mengerti apa yang ia maksud.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyu".

o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o

"_Kau kenapa?"._

"_Hem?"._

"_Ka-kalau kau tidak punya tempat untuk pulang. Datang saja ketempatku"._

'_Orang ini mabuk ya?'._

"_Nanti aku akan selalu membelikanmu takoyaki"._

_Dan hujanpun mempertemukan mereka, dengan ditemani satu kotak takoyaki di tengah-tengah mereka._

"_Kau mabuk berat ya? Siapa namamu?"._

"_Kyuhyun. Kau terlihat manis sekali ketika makan takoyaki"._

-END

FF ini saya remake dari sebuah komik berjudul 'Missing Love' karya Robico. Semoga tidak mengecewakan dan tidak melenceng jauh dari cerita komik aslinya.

Terima kasih untuk reader(s) yang mau menyempatkan membaca dan mereview FF ini. Kritik yang membangun sangat dibutuhkan oleh saya agar kedepannya menjadi lebih baik.


End file.
